De rescates y descubrimientos
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Le parecía algo horroroso lo que había hecho su señor, sólo alguien con poco sentido del peligro habría hecho eso o con un fuerte miedo a la muerte. Regalo para Hunger95


¡Buenas noches a todos/as!^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el __**Amigo Invisible 2012/13 **__de __**La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**__. A mi me tocó... __**¡**__**Hunger95**__**!**__ (Si, un chico, espero no espantarle demasiado con mi historia y que se vaya de fanfiction) y hubo tres peticiones, de la que yo pude hacer una que es la siguiente: __Un fic sobre Regulus Black. Es de mis personajes favoritos y quiero algo de él. Me da igual el género o que salga otra persona. Pero que el prota sea él__. Y aquí está:_

* * *

**De rescates y descubrimientos**

I

Regulus estaba dormido en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, cuando un dolor en su antebrazo le despertó. Sobresaltado se subió la manga y vio la marca más negra que nunca. Sabía lo que significaba eso, llevaba noches sin descanso, desde la muerte de... ella.

Aún le duele recordarlo, recordar el cuerpo pálido e inerte de Mary McDonall. Aunque había pasado una semana su cara permanecía en su mente. Cualquiera que dijese que los muertos no hablaban no tenía razón, puede que no hablase, pero ese día Mary le había dicho que la vengase, que matase a los que le habían hecho eso. Igual que en su última conversación, en la que Regulus tampoco la hizo caso.

Pero, aunque lo intentaba, Regulus se veía incapaz de hacer algo contra él. Cualquier persona que hubiese mirado a los ojos, no podría hacer nada contra él, porque leía la mente, por muy experto en oclumancia que seas era imposible resistirte a sus artes. Regulus lo intentó una vez, con lo que se ganó una sesión de cruciatus.

Entonces escuchó su voz, fría, como si ningún otro sentimiento aparte del odio hubiese habitado ese cuerpo. Dio un mensaje breve, no necesitaba más.

—Dorcas Meadowes.

Regulus sabía quien era. Una muy buena amiga de Mary, de su misma edad, seria y centrada, una buena Ravenclaw y una... hija de muggles. La chica y él nunca se habían llevado muy bien, ella siempre le había acusado de llevar a su amiga al lado oscuro, ya que siempre había estado llena de prejuicios ante los Slytherins, y él simplemente la había ignorado durante los siete años de Hogwarts, sin hacer ningún caso a sus advertencias sobre no acercarse más a su amiga.

Miró hacia su mesilla de noche, allí había una foto de Mary, solía guardarla en un cajón para que nadie la viese, pero esa noche no había peligro de que alguien le pillase mirándola.

En la foto se distinguía a dos chicas, una con el pelo rubio y rizado que se entretenía mirando al cielo y la otra castaña, con el pelo liso que intentaba hacer reír a su amiga. La castaña, esa era Dorcas Meadowes, a la que debía, junto a otros mortífagos, matar esa noche.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que ellos harían que su muerte fuese lo más dolorosa posible. Y él no quería que pasase eso, ni el ser más infame de la tierra se merecería las torturas a las que la someterían. Regulus tampoco quería que muriese nadie más a causa de ese impostor, tal vez no tuviese el valor de enfrentarse al señor oscuro en su plenitud de poderes, pero si podía ayudar, con pequeñas acciones, salvando vidas.

No sabía como lo haría, pero tenía a su favor varios factores decisivos, por ejemplo: nadie sospecharía del pequeño de los Black, siempre tan escuálido y sin ninguna opinión propia, él, que siempre estaba pegado a las faldas de su madre. Tampoco lo creían diestro en hechizos, cosa bastante equivocada, ya que había sido el mejor en Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras de su promoción.

Se vistió rápidamente decidido a salvar a la chica, aunque eso le costase la vida.

II

Se apareció en el lugar del ataque. En cuanto vio lo haces de luz ir de un lado para otro, supo que la batalla había empezado. Pero una corazonada le decía que aún no estaba muerta, era una chica hábil, por algo había entrado en la "Orden del Fenix".

Cuando se acercó se sorprendió al ver a dos pelirrojos entre los que creyó ver a la chica. Ella tenía unas heridas en la cabeza, y parecía luchar por mantenerse en pie. Entonces se cubrió la cabeza con una capa de invisibilidad y se adentró en la batalla.

Sabía quienes eran los que estaban en cada bando. Por un lado estaban Dolohov, Mulciber, Avery y los dos hermanos Lestrange. Y por otro, los chicos, a los que al principio no conocía, eran Gideon y Fabian Prewett, los gemelos dos cursos más avanzados que él que también pertenecían a la Orden del Fenix.

Un haz de luz salió de la varita de Regulus apuntando a la chica, que cayó desmayada, y Regulus la cogió justo a tiempo y la metió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Justo después se apareció en un bosque donde su hermano y él iban a explorar de pequeños.

La dejó en el suelo y le curó las heridas a base de hechizos, un sanador lo habría hecho mejor, pero él, un simple mortífago, no podía hacer mucho más. Sólo esperar a que despertase.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pegó un salto y se alejó de Regulus buscando su varita en el bolsillo para apuntarle. Cuando no la encontró miró con rabia hacia Regulus, quien sostenía la varita.

—Black, dame mi varita—Susurró en tono amenazador. Cuando el chico se negó, Dorcas gritó— ¡Black, los niños mimados no deben jugar con fuego, se vayan a quemar!

Regulus sonrió.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer es darme las gracias Meadowes, te acabo de salvar el culo.

Dorcas apretó los puños con rabia. Sí, la había salvado, pero no se iba a quedar callada.

— ¿Crees que haciendo la buena acción del día nadie te juzgará por tus crímenes pasados? Eso es de ser hipócrita, ¿por qué me has salvado? Ah sí, déjame pensar, porque Mary ha muerto, y querías hacer algo para no sentirte culpable de su muerte ¡Esto no funciona así, Black! ¿Acaso te has traído a Fabian y a Gideon? Ah no, es verdad, los has dejado peleando, los has abandonado a su suerte. Intentas ser una buena persona, pero solo piensas en ti mismo. —Dorcas tenía los ojos llorosos, se notaba que aún no había superado la muerte de su amiga, y hablar de ella con tanta brusquedad le causaba dolor.

—Pero yo...—Regulus no sabía que defender ante semejante ataque. ¿Y si la chica tenía razón? ¿Y si durante todo ese tiempo había estado pensando solo en él mismo?— ¡No! No tienes razón. ¿Crees que estaba pensando en mi mismo cuando te rescaté? ¿Cuando entré en esa pelea solo para salvar a una persona? Tú no sabes nada Meadowes.

—Se más que tú, al recomiendo, si no te has acobardado ya, que investigues sobre tu señor.

—Investigar sobre él supone la muerte, todo el mundo lo sabe—Respondió Regulus contundente—Puede llegar a masacrar a toda tu familia si te atreves

—Pues que no te descubran. Piénsalo, Black. Eras el mejor de nuestra promoción, aunque creo que se equivocaron al elegirte justamente a ti. —Terminó sonriendo antes de desaparecerse y dejarlo solo en el bosque.

III

Regulus investigó e investigó, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Algo que solo alguien como su señor podría haber hecho.

Le parecía algo horroroso lo que había hecho su señor, sólo alguien con poco sentido del peligro habría hecho eso o con un fuerte miedo a la muerte. Pero a Regulus le parecía extraño que hubiese hecho unos horrocruxes, así sin más y los hubiese dejado en lugares donde su protección no estaba asegurada. Él no conocía del todo a su señor, pero podía asegurar que su arrogancia rivalizaba con su deseo de destrucción.

Y si eso era así, solo había una persona que confiaría en él. Tanto como para darle datos de la vida del señor oscuro.

IV

El despacho del director de Hogwarts siempre le había parecido un lugar sobrecogedor, un lugar donde es imposible hablar sin que se entere todo el mundo mágico, a causa de los múltiples cuadros que ocupaban la estancia, y que siempre tenían un segundo retrato por el que poder hablar. Por eso le había pedido al profesor que silenciase la habitación, había ido a ese lugar era porque necesitaba ayuda y no quería que medio mundo mágico se enterase.

— ¿Y bien?—Dijo Dumbledore— ¿Qué necesita, Señor Black?— Sus gafas de media luna parecían estar recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo buscando un mínimo indicio de que pretendiese traicionarle o atacarle por la espalda.

—Usted le dio clase a mi señor, ¿no es así?—Dumbledore asintió— Necesito que me cuente todo lo que sabe sobre él.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto extraño ante esa petición, nunca nadie le había dicho que le contase la vida de Voldemort. Si bien es cierto que mucha gente solía tener la curiosidad, nadie hacía esa pregunta, por miedo a lo que pasaría.

—Si se lo cuento, usted me dirá porque necesita esa información— Explicó Dumbledore, uno no iba contando por ahí la vida del hombre que dominaba la oscuridad en ese momento.

—Quiero matarlo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que conste que me ha costado la vida entera pero... ¡Lo he conseguido terminar! Como habéis visto, porque si no lo hubiese terminado no lo habríais leído... Bueno, me lío yo sola.

¿Reviews?

P.D: ¡Que tengáis un feliz día de reyes!


End file.
